She will be ok
by Sunflower62
Summary: Every parent's worst nightmare comes true.


What would we do without family to see us through tough times. Thank you for reading. Any feedback is always appreciated.

H5O - H50 - H5O

"She asleep?" Steve asks while handing Danny another beer.

"Yeah out like a light. She really had fun today. Thank you for letting us come over. She always has so much fun on your beach and you having the brain of a child only helps. I'm sure your parents must have asked you a couple of times to run away from home so they could get some rest. You have as much energy as Grace! Know how I always say it feels like I have 2 kids? Today was a prime example!" Taking the beer from his friend he sits next to him on the chair staring into space with a full and happy heart. Any day that makes his monkey happy, makes him happy.

"Love you to Danno. She ok though? She didn't eat as much as she normally does and was very quiet at dinner tonight. I was sure she would tell us about the swim with the dolphins this afternoon for the 10th time. That was so unexpected and it even impressed me! I thought she would not be able to keep quiet about it." comes the concerned question from Steve. The little girl has found a way into his heart like he didn't think possible and he would do anything to make her happy.

"I think she is just tired. The whole dolphin thing and the surf lessons this afternoon took it out of her. She did seem a bit off and I'll go and check on her in a while just to make sure."

The men sit with a comfortable silence between them thinking about the day and the whole day of rest and relaxation ahead tomorrow. Thinking of ways to make the weekend even better for Grace. They are both brought back to reality by a cry from upstairs and rush to their feet, ready to take on any enemy that might have snuck past them without them noticing. Both men would be angry with themselves if someone slipped in and bless the poor soul who thought it would be a good idea to try and burglar the house of the leader of Five O and his very protective 2nd in charge!

"Grace, monkey what's wrong?" Danny asks as he rushes to her bedside.

"I don't feel well Danno. My tummy hurts." comes the sad answer from a poorly looking Grace. Tears streaking down her face, while her hands are guarding her lower right side of her tummy.

"OK monkey can you tell me exactly where it hurts?" While Danny tries to calm Grace and get as much info out of her as he can Steve stealthily moves to the bathroom and comes back with a wet washcloth. He moves to sit beside her and gently starts wiping her face with the cloth, cleaning any streaks of tears on the little face while making shushing noises. Hoping that it will not only calm Grace but also calm her father who now looks like he is ready to start a war. Whatever is making Grace sick had better make a hasty retreat because no parent wants to see their child in pain, less so the protective detective ! He will find and eliminate whatever is hurting her. And super Seal won't be far behind. He does not like seeing Grace in pain either, he much rather prefers the happy carefree little girl that has completely turned his life around!

"Ok monkey. Show me where it hurts." Gently taking her one hand in his he leaves the other hand free so that she can show him.

"Right here" and she shows her dad but not pressing to hard because then it hurts even more. She suddenly goes green in the face and from previous experience with a sick child Danny knows what is coming next and grabs the nearby bin. Making it just in time Grace seems to lose all that she has eaten over the last 12 hours. Gently rubbing her back Danny coaxes her through the heaves and Steve gently supports her when she stops.

Not even bothering to take her temperature or to try and make her feel better with all the medicine that he knows would work for a normal tummy bug he just wraps her in a blanket and moves to the door. He is a man on a mission and no one is going to stop him on this mission. His monkey is in pain and he needs to make it better. "We have to get her to the hospital Steve. I don't like this! Not one bit. The last time I saw vomit that colour Matty lost his appendix. Let me tell you that was not a pleasant experience!"

Thinking that bit of information is over sharing but never one to disappoint, Steve is down the stairs and has the front door open as well as the back door of the truck before Danny has even made it down the stairs. This was a situation he could handle. He could make calls, he could navigate to the hospital, he could avoid any flying, dangerous objects, and he could fight with anyone that stood in their way of getting Grace to the hospital and pain relief. What he couldn't deal with was a sick Gracie who just wanted two men in her live would make it all better. She looked so small and sad in Danny's arms but staring at both of them with the trust that comes from being surrounded by people who love and protect her. It nearly did the super Seal in but he reverted back to his training and soon they were on their way to the hospital. Sirens blaring for the entire island to hear.

"We are nearly there Monkey. Just a little bit longer and then the docs will make you all better. As soon as you are better I promise we can go shopping for you for a surfboard of your own. A pink one if you like. I'm sure aunty Kono would love to come along and help you choose. Maybe we can get super Seal here to pay for it, since it's his fault that you are now interested in the sport."

Steve smirks as he listens to his friend chit chatting to his daughter, hoping it will take her mind off the pain in her right side. He knows Danny by now and just takes it in his stride. If his partner has to blame him for Gracie being sick then that's ok. He will get payback at a later stage and Danny is right in that he introduced Grace to surfing, so maybe he would pay for the surfboard but make his partner suffer first.

The hospital is reached in record time and Danny and Grace is rushed back to a treatment room while Steve completes the paper work and leaves a message for Rachael. She was out of town visiting her mother in London. She would call back when she got the message and hopefully they would good news for her then.

"Appendicitis Steven! Why would the damn thing decide to attack Grace. What did she ever do! She is the sweetest girl. Why couldn't he go and attack someone else! Like you for instance! You are big and tough, you are a super Seal. I'm sure they taught you in seal school how to evade the damn thing." Danny rants as he wears a pattern on the floor in the surgical waiting room, hands flailing around. A cup of coffee long forgotten on the table. Steve just sat back and let his partner rant. He knew it was what he needed and he could handle it.

"Calm down Danny. Her appendix doesn't have a personal vendetta against her. We all have one remember. Hers just wanted a way out before you talked it to death. He couldn't take it anymore listening to you warning Grace about all the dangers on this pineapple infested hell hole. You know the docs here are the best and they will look after her. Go and get another cup of coffee from the cafeteria. It will help. You are way to tense."

"I'm not tense Steven! Just terribly alert. What if they come out with news while I'm gone? What if something happens?"

"Nothing is going to happen brah. Malia is with them in surgery and she will come and give us the good news as soon as they are finished." comes the calm voice of reason from Chin. Steve had phoned the rest of the team while Danny was walking with Grace to the OR. "Here I brought you coffee. Drink, eat the sandwich and relax. She is going to be fine."

Finally stopping in front of Chin, Danny takes the offered coffee but declines the sandwich. If his monkey can't eat then he won't eat. "I just want revenge Chin. Is that so bad?" he asks as he tiredly moves to sit in one of the most uncomfortable chairs known to mankind.

"No it's not bad Danny but you would not want Grace to see you worked up like this. You got her here fast, the appendix didn't burst and you have the best docs working on her. She's a child Danny and these things happen. If you keep on working yourself up like this you won't get to see her graduate. Drink your coffee, take a couple of breaths and before you know it she will be in recovery."

Steve gets up and comes to sit next to his partner. Slowly rubbing circles across his back. "She's going to be fine Danno. She's your daughter after all. That appendix didn't stand a chance and before you know it she will be back on the beach with you as her personal slave, carrying her bucket of shells and towel around like the good lady in waiting that you are."

"I'm no lady Steven. I can still punch you. You feel like joining Gracie in the ward in the bed next to her?" comes the reply from the worried father but this time the sting is out of the sarcastic reply. He knows they are right and that they are only looking out for him and his daughter and he appreciates it. Who would have thought when they moved out here that they would find a family. People who looked after them and cared for them. Grace was lucky that she had these people caring for her.

Interrupting the train of thought of everyone in the waiting room, Malia enters with a big smile on her face. "Good news guys. The operation went really well, we expect no complications. She will need to stay 2 or 3 days so that we can make sure she doesn't develop an infection and that we have a hold on her pain. She will be on an IV tonight and then we will start with fluids tomorrow and if she keeps that down some solids in the evening. We will want her to take little walks as well in the afternoon just to keep everything going, and if she is as stubborn as you Danny then I suspect she will be discharged by Tuesday evening. She is still a bit groggy but is asking for her Danno so I will take you through to see her. I know you will want to stay with her. She is in a private room and the nurses have made sure that there is a comfy chair for you to rest in. The rest of you! Go home. We will look after family Williams. Steve, when you come by tomorrow be sure to bring Grace some of her own pyjamas and Danny a change of clothes. It will make them both feel much better."

Everyone in the room knew not to argue with Malia when she was in her doctor mode. Steve still wanted to make sure for himself that Danny was ok and moved next to him, turning him around from where he was standing faced to the window. Not wanting his Ohana to see both the relief and tears that washed over his face.

"Hey you ok Danno ? You want me to stay?" comes the quiet question.

Looking up at his best friend he softly answers but shoulders sagging from the stress of the last couple of hours. "I'm ok. Go home, get some sleep and then tomorrow you can help me keep Grace company. Here is your mission should you choose to accept it. Come armed with books and crayons and colouring books and stuffed animals. She is neither a good patient nor a very patient patient! Doesn't do well with being cooped up in the bed. Very much like you !"

"OK Danno, I accept your mission. I will swing by Toys R Us tomorrow and will come with an arsenal that will keep patient Grace busy for at least 2 days."

Turning to everyone in the room he thanks them for being there for him and his daughter when they needed them the most. Everyone gets a hug from the relieved man and then group break up. Each heading in their own direction with a promise to be back early the next morning to help Danny on his mission of keeping Grace occupied.

Steve is the 1st to make it to the pediatric floor the next morning. Armed with enough supplies to keep Grace busy for the whole week he figured that whatever she wasn't going to use could be distributed to the other kids on the ward. There were bound to be little patients who weren't as lucky as Grace to have such a big Ohana caring for her.

Quietly entering the room he grabbs his phone. What he saw was to sweet for words and the photo would have to be circulated amongst those in the office and Danny's parents. On the bed was the exhausted and disheveled dad with his precious monkey wrapped in his arms. Looks like Grace had a tough night and they could both do with another couple of hours sleep. Leaving the bags by the door Steve leaves to make a couple of calls and get a bag of malasadas and coffee for Danny for when he wakes up. He will definitely need all the caffeine he can get in the next couple of days !


End file.
